


Problem

by tinknevertalks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag - A Hundred Days, F/M, Gen, Pre-relationship Sam/Jack, Sam/Janet Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Jack's back, but Sam still has some things to worry about.





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a Stargate SG1 rewatch (as you do) and this sort of wrote itself. I always forget how much I love Janet. She's blinking awesome. Anyways, enjoy.

“Janet?”

She looked up from her paperwork at the sound of her name. Sam stood in her doorway, shifting from foot to foot, her hands clasped in front of her. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

Sam glanced around the office, knowing exactly where the cameras were, and needing to be fully off the record. “I know its a school night, but...”

Janet nodded her head, “Cassie's been saying for a few days that you should come over for dinner. She's excited to tell you about her new science project.”

The smile Sam sent her – one part grateful, one part watery, one part hopeful – spoke volumes to Janet. Colonel O'Neill had been in her infirmary only a few hours earlier, and barely spoke a word. She was surprised Sam had waited this long to seek her out.

\---

“It might be a problem,” Sam whispered as they dried the dishes, not wanting to admit her weakness out loud.

“But he's back,” Janet said, as if that explained everything.

Sam shrugged, glad for the mindless task to busy her hands. “Remember our contact, Laira?”

“Uh-huh.”

Sam's face worked soundlessly for a few moments. “They got close. He didn't know we were coming for him, had no reason to think...” Pulling herself together she carried on, “I was explaining how we did it, and he just... Walked away. As if we hadn't moved heaven and earth to get him home.”

Janet sagged, then smiled. It was small, and sad, as she knew the next sentence could sting. “Sam, _you_ were the one to move heaven and earth for him; we just stood back and gave you coffee.” Placing a hand on her friend's arm, the small smile remained sad. “You're unhappy that he didn't realise what you did?”

Sam shook her head. “God no. If he knew, I'd... He'd...” Groaning, she let her head fall forward.

“Frat regs,” Janet intoned. Sam nodded. ”He can't know?” Janet continued, already knowing the answer.

Sam’s face hardened minutely, “Officially, I was changing the laws of physics to get two dozen men, women and children back to their planet of origin. No-one can know.”

Janet made coffee, and handed a mug to Sam, who put it on the side distractedly. “General Hammond isn’t blind Sam, he's going to have noticed.”

Sam grimaced, “Kinda know that.” Exhausted, she rubbed her face, hoping to banish her feelings. “I'm in trouble, aren't I?”


End file.
